Completely Unfathomable
by TheGirlWithHerNoseInABook
Summary: No one expected them to get along so well, let alone class each other as friends./She refused to admit it but Macey Georgina McHenry was feeling love./"It's completely unfathomable."..."Yet utterly romantic."/ MACEYxPRESTON ONESHOT


**A PACEY ONE-SHOT.**

**ALL RIGHTS TO ALLY CARTER.**

*******I GOT ALL FALL DOWN. *******

**DEDICATED TO NIKKI.**

* * *

Preston Winters could be described using one word: enjoyable. No, not like Mint Ice Cream or seeing the girl you hate get hit with a football (That's a _soccer_ ball to all you Americans). He is enjoyable in the sense that even if he was upset, he'll still find a way to make you smile. He'd put everyone before himself simply because he felt like it. Not to gain the upper hand or to get the "best-human-ever" award. He did it because he liked it. He _enjoyed _it. Indeed he could be seen as naive and a pushover but quite reasonably he did not care.  
One thing that many people love about Preston is his hair. He doesn't really understand why, he thinks it's boring, but many a night he has found himself curled up on the sofa _(couch)_ with one of his two favourite girls (Macey or Cammie) slowly moving their hands through his hair. _No, _not in a sexual way... Well, at least not in Cammie's case... That's beside the point, Preston Winters was enjoyable and everybody knew it.

Then there's Macey McHenry.

Macey likes to think that she's cool, but in all honesty she spends half her time on Tumblr, and the other half making cupcakes with Preston Winters...or at least wishing that she was. Now, Macey has a habit of wanting things she cannot get.  
One of these is the aforementioned son of the soon-to-be President. Why can't she get him? Oh, that's easy. She doesn't know she wants him...yet.  
Macey had denied herself the simplest of pleasures in life far too many times. For example, once, when Ms McHenry was 13 years old she decided she was going to become vegetarian. Okay, so it lasted all of three weeks but that's not the point. The reason she decided on this was because she was convinced that as the animals were not allowed to eat her, then she was not to eat the animals.

Macey could be described as an odd person, most definitely, yes. Every other morning at 6:15 Macey texted Cammie the number "3"- No one really knows why, she just needs to. But with a face that belongs on the cover of _VOGUE_ (and has been, thank you very much.) no one could really give a damn. She was beautiful and smart, so who cared about her quirks?

No one expected them to get along so well, let alone class each other as _friends_. Okay, so they needed to be friendly for the cameras but even when the lens cap is on and the paparazzi are sleeping Macey and Preston maintained a strong bond.

Once, during senior year at Gallagher Academy, Preston had phoned Cammie's mum. Well, it was her phone but he was asking for Cammie. Macey was not at all happy when their CoveOps class was interrupted by her possible boyfriend phoning her best friend. She brushed it off, just like always.

Of course, she was never actually told what they spoke about, and rightly so, Cammie Morgan was sworn to secrecy by her best guy friend (excluding Zach of course but he was the boyfriend, it doesn't count). Macey would freak out if she found out that Preston had told Cammie that he loved Macey but wasn't too sure if he was _in_ love with her. Cammie, shocked beyond belief, started laughing and, once she had stopped, confused him into announcing that, yes, okay; he _was _in fact in love with Macey McHenry.

Incidentally, Macey had told Cammie quite the opposite, stating that she knew she was in love with Preston but wasn't entirely sure that she loved _him_ or the_ idea_ of him. Cammie told her she was being silly, that of course she loved Preston and she should shut up before she put her in a Baxter chokehold. Macey never spoke of it since.

If Macey was ever asked what her favourite word was she would simply reply; "I don't have a favourite word, well, not all the time." Then she would continue to say that her favourite word_ atm_ (See; At The Moment) is "incandescent". When asked why, she'd just glare at the person who asked and walk away. She liked this word in particular because there was one emotion that kept creeping up at her. She refused to admit it but Macey Georgina McHenry was feeling _love_. To be precise, she was feeling love _incandescently. _ So, of course she loved that word; just like she loved Preston Nicholas Winters.

The favourite word of our favourite Winters family member (That's Preston, by the way...just in case you didn't get that...), is "Inarticulate". Macey would say that it's his favourite word because it describes him but the real reason is because he believes it describes everyone else when they talk about Pacey. (See; Macey McHenry &amp; Preston Winters.)

One time, to convince Cammie that she simply _couldn't_ go out with Preston; Macey came up with the most ludicrous idea.

"The alphabet says "M-_N-O_-P" so obviously it's not meant to happen."

Cammie replied with; "No one ever actually said that the alphabet had to be said in that order. For all you know, it could in fact be 'M_-__Y-E-S__-_P'"

Macey wasn't happy... Especially when three days later, Zach walked into their dorm room claiming that Preston said the exact same thing to him.

* * *

"It's completely unfathomable." Zach whispered as he watched the raven haired beauty slowly lock lips with the dork in the Spiderman wristwatch.

"Yet utterly romantic." His petite companion sighed before slowly dragging him away and into the midst of the ballroom.

* * *

**AND SCENE.**


End file.
